Kroniki Ivesta - Imperium Toa
Częśc 1 Pierwszy dzień po zniszczeniu statku był pogodny. Słońce jasno świeciło i roztaczało ciepło na kamienistą plażę Onu-Koro. Kubix i Xquanta obudzili się o poranku, lecz ja postanowiłem nie mówic im o przygodzie na statku. Nałożyliśmy płaszcze. Ruszyliśmy do miasta. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy kamiennych dolinach Onu-Koro. Wskoczyliśmy do rozpadliny. -Musimy się naradzic-rzekł Kubix.-Zgubiliśmy się w kamienistej równinie, tu nie ma ani śladu miasta! -Czy my w ogóle wylądowaliśmy na Metru-Nui?-zezłościł się Vother. -Wątpię-powiedziałem.-Ale musimy zorientowac się, co to za wyspa. Ignitos wzruszył ramionami. -Powinniśmy...ale zaraz...czujecie to? Ziemia się trzęsła. Ściany rozpadliny zaczęły zbliżac się do siebie, ale w jednej otwarła się dziura. -Skaczemy!-krzyknął Power Dragon - bo on był najbliżej otworu - i wskoczył, a za nim ja i reszta. Byliśmy pod ziemią. Co jakiś czas poruszały nią wstrząsy. Ujrzałem grupę Toa. -To kopalnia-mruknął Kubix i schował się za skałę. Poszliśmy za jego przykładem. Częśc 2 Przekradliśmy się po cichutku pod ścianą kopalni. -Co oni tutaj chcą znaleźc?-szepnąłem. To, co zobaczyliśmy dalej, przyprawiło nas o dreszcze. Ogromny budynek świecący się na zielono. Były to dwie złączone wieże. Połączone były sznurem. Obok budowali biegali Toa. A najgorsze było to, że wielka maszyna do wstrząsów trzęsła się, huczała i zanurzała w ziemię w miejscu, w którym widac było czarny, dziwaczny metal. -Ja już wiem, gdzie jesteśmy-szepnąłem. Wszyscy z Drużyny na mnie spojrzeli w oczekiwaniu.-To Arvand. A oni chcą zbudowac własne Kryształ Arvandu. A wtedy nas wykryją. A wtedy... Wyciągnąłem miecz. To samo zrobiła reszta. Pobiegliśmy na Toa. -THIS...IS...SPARTAAAAA!-wrzasnął Gardalon. Najpierw pobieglismy ku wieży. Obrotem pokonałem kilku Toa. Resztą zajęła się drużyna. Ruszyliśmy na wyższe poziomy wieży. Znaleźliśmy tam tylko..."tylko"? Stos Kryształów Arvandu! Rozwaliliśmy je naszymi mocami Żywiołów. Następnie wyskoczyłem przez okno na linę. Zaczepiony o nią mieczem, zjechałem do następnej wieży. Wtedy to Kubix strzelił w maszynę do drążenia tuneli. Wystarczył jeden, silny strzał w słaby punkt maszyny, by ta wybuchła. Zapadła się w ziemię, tym samym powodując wstrząs, który zrównał z ziemią wieżę przed nami. Zapadła się, zanim zdążyłem do niej dotrzec. Zjechałem na ziemię. -No, Kubix...-rzekłem.-To było genialne! Ale za nami są Zbuntowani Toa, a pod nami zapada się ziemia. Grawitacja, Kubixie... Kubix siłą Grawitacji zakończył trzęsienie ziemi. Nagle dookoła biegnących za nami Toa pojawiło się znikąd kilkanaście sylwetek. -Matoranie? Wy nie jesteście zniewoleni?-spytałem. Matoranie mieli tajną broń - Kryształy Arvandu. Pozostawili je obok Toa, zdanych na łaskę i niełaskę potężnej mocy Kryształów. -Witaj, Iveście-powiedział jeden z Matoran.-Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy... Częśc 3 Matoranie mieli na sobie płaszcze i kaptury, spod których nic nie było widac. -Jak wiesz-kontynuował Matoranin.-Tym wszystkim rozporządza Xeln. A Xeln ma jakiś sposób, by kontrolowac Kryształy Arvandu. Tak mu się przynajmiej wydaje. Wydaje mu się, że ujarzmił najpotężniejszą siłę tego świata...siłę umysłu. Na Arvandzie zostały wykute Kryształy. Receptura na ujęcie siły woli w jednym krysztale jest zbyt tajna, bym mógł ją komukolwiek zdradzac. Tylko my wiemy, jak psychicznie połączyc Kryształ z jego właścicielem. Kontrolujemy także przebieg energii między nimi. Wiemy, co robią właściciele innych Kryształów. Umiemy nad nimi panowac lepiej od ich właścicieli, możemy nawet zabic posiadacza Kryształu. Krótko mówiąc: Xeln sądzi, iż kieruje Kryształami. I tak naprawdę było. Lecz kiedy do akcji wkroczyliśmy MY, on tylko myśli, że kontroluje przebieg mocy w Kryształach. Dlatego zwrócił was przeciwko sobie. Przypatrywaliśmy się temu z poczuciem konieczności zemsty. Teraz Xeln nie może skorzystac z żadnego Kryształu. On chce wykuc własne, lecz my nimi kierujemy. Nikt od dziś nic w nich nie zobaczy, aż do końca tej wojny. Poza tym, i tak nikt ich nie zdoła podrobic. Musimy dostac się do Koloseum w Metru-Nui, gdyż tam wykryliśmy Xelna. -Mam plan-powiedziałem. Godzinę później... Sunęliśmy na Herixach, czarnych, skrzydlatych Rahi. Matoranie z Arvandu zrzucali na wszystkie wyspy Kryształy Arvandu. Każdy Matoranin usłyszał słowa motywacji, nakłaniające do opuszczenia wyspy i otoczenia koloseum. Prześmignęliśmy nad Odiną, Daxią, Arvandem, Kontynentami, Nynrah i ogółem wszystkimi znanymi lądami. Każdy Matoranin wziął broń i ruszył na Metru Nui. -To wystarczy-powiedziałem, gdy przelecieliśmy nad wszystkimi wyspami. Wylądowaliśmy na Arvandzie. -Znasz, jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, Vorsenie?-spytałem Matoranina, który przedstawił mi się jako Vorsen w czasie podróży. -Wioska-odparł Vorsen.-Ale wioska jest daleko. Tu, w okolicy jest natomiast pełno jaskiń. Poszliśmy za nim do jednej z jaskiń. Ułożyliśmy się w niej, z zamiarem jutrzejszego przejścia podziemnym korytarzem do Metru Nui. Bunt Matoran odciągnie uwagę Toa od ich pana. Wtedy będzie czas na mnie. Zostanę sam na sam z Xelnem. Częśc 4 Następnego dnia Vorsen i jego towarzysze zaprowadzili nas do jaskini. Matoranie z Arvandu zabrali ze sobą swoje Herixy. Jaskinia zdawała się nie miec końca. Po długiej i żmudnej wędrówce dotarliśmy do schodów. One także były bardzo długie. W końcu jednak naszym oczom ukazały się drzwi. Vorsen je otworzył. Byliśmy na szczycie góry, blisko koloseum w Metru Nui. Budynek otaczało kilka miliardów Matoran. Każdy dzierżył broń i krzyczał "Bunt! Koniec z Xelnem! Bunt!". I nagle z koloseum wybiegła cała armia Toa. Rzucili się na Matoran i tak rozpętała się bitwa. -Iveście-powiedział Vorsen.-Pamiętaj, musisz wypełnic swoje przeznaczenie. Musisz pokonac Xelna. -Nie pomożesz mi? Nie wiem jak tam dojśc!-rzekłem. Nie odpowiedział. Rozległ się głos z koloseum: -Poddajcie się, albowiem nie macie szans! -Znasz odpowiedź-rzekłem. Do Vorsena, który już wsiadł na wierzchowca, powiedziałem-Przyda mi się twoja wiedza. Xeln już o nas wie! To mój koniec! -Koniec jest ledwie zakończonym początkiem-powiedział Vorsen i odleciał, a za nim jego towarzysze. -Muszę to zrobic sam-oznajmiłem.-Vorsen miał rację, to moje przeznaczenie. Waszym przeznaczeniem jest uratowac Matoran. Vother, ty zabierz niektórych z nas na bitwę. Power Dragon, ty zaniesiesz mnie na szczyt koloseum, a potem wrócisz się i zabierzesz na pole bitwy resztę naszej Drużyny. Do dzieła! Power Dragon zabrał mnie na szczyt koloseum. Korzystając z tego, że Zbuntowani Toa zajęci byli inymi sprawami, przekradłem się do wielkich wrót. Wiedziałem, co czeka mnie za nimi. Częśc 5 A jednak myliłem się. Nie spotkałem tam żadnego Toa, tylko jakieś wielkie, szare koło z metalu, z przeźroczystym środkiem. Podpięte było dwoma rurami do generatora Metru Nui. -Xeln?-spytałem. Podszedłem do generatora. Gdy spojrzałem w przeźroczyste wnętrze, nareszcie wszystko zrozumiałem. Ujrzałem maly, czerwony kryształ, przytwierdzony do białego wnętrza. Ten sam, który był w środku Kryształu Arvandu posiadanego przez Arnaxa. Gdybym go w domu, po znalezieniu, zniszczył, cała wojna z Imperium Toa nie miałaby miejsca. To w nim zachowała się resztka duszy Arnaxa. Ten płomień, który zobaczyłem z Elraną, był tylko iluzją. Arnax zawładnął umysłami Toa, podając się za "Xelna". To on wywołał tę całą wojnę. -Przyjmujesz wyzwanie?-spytałem. Wtedy to szare koło otwarło się. Wylazła z niego szara kula, do której przytwierdzony był kryształ. Posiadała także cztery metalowe macki, za pomocą których podpełzła do mnie. Chciałem uderzyc "Arnaxa", ale nie dałem rady go przebic - jego moc tak wzmocniła metal, że był niezniszczalny. On natomiast strzelił we mnie laserem z przezroczystego środka. Upadłem. Nachylał się nade mną i wysysał energię. Wtedy to dźwięk wydobył się z generatora Metru Nui. Przecież, gdy Arnax jest uwięziony w krysztale, nie może mówic. To jednak ie był dźwięk. To były słowa. -To twój koniec! -Koniec jest ledwie zakończonym początkiem-zacytowałem Vorsena i resztką sił wstałem. Podniosłem mój miecz. Ten zaświecił się niebieską poświatą. Wielkie pole siłowe, które emanowało od mej broni, nie pozwalało "Arnaxowi" na zadanie ciosu czy wyssanie energii. Gdy ono zgasło, mój miecz wbił się w kryształ. Zrozumiałem, czemu Verden i Marvax kłócili się o miecz. Rozległa się masa huków i krzyków. I wtedy ostatecznie zginął Arnax. W niebo podniósł się czarny dym. Nic nie było widac. Gdy opadł, ujrzałem zniszczone "ciało" Arnaxa. Epilog Wróciłem na pole walki. Po śmierci Arnaxa mrok opuścił umysły Toa. Widziałem, jak serdecznie przepraszają Matoran i zobowiązują się do naprawienia wyrządzonych szkód. Spotkałem moją drużynę. -To koniec tej wojny!-krzyknąłem. -Pokonałeś go?-spytał Xquanta. -Czas na opowieści będzie, gdy wrócimy do domu-odparłem.-Najpierw muszę się zobaczyc z Vorsenem. I jak na zawołanie pojawił się obok mnie Vorsen na swym Herixie. -Vorsenie-powiedziałem.-Bez ciebie by się nie udało. Muszę się jednak jeszcze o coś spytac. We wnętrzu Kryształów Arvandu jest takie coś... -...Czyli Kryształ, który zachowuje duszę właściciela-dokończył za mnie.-To dzięki niemu Arnax przeżył. To on nakłonił Toa do buntu. -A mógłbyś zabrac mnie i moją drużynę do domu? -Jasne, czemu nie. Godzinę później... Wreszcie dotarliśmy do domu. -Nie do wiary!-wykrzyknął Guurahk.-Dom jeszcze stoi! Przetrwał wojnę! Wszyscy rzucili się w głąb korytarza, tymczasem ja pożegnałem się z Vorsenem, który zabrał ze sobą Toa Unitas łącznie z Kubixem. -Żegnaj, i pamiętaj moje słowa-powiedział i odleciał na Herixie, a za nim jego kompania. Szept wiatru mi podpowiadał "jeszcze się zobaczycie". KONIEC Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Ivest